


Sweet Blood

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, Ginny is a jealous bitch, Good Malfoy, Hermione Bashing, Hermione is a bitch, M/M, Ron Bashing, Ron is an asshole, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: It's the fifth year and Harry is walking the corridors after one of his detentions with Umbridge and runs - literally - into his enemy who just happens to be starving because Umbridge refused to supply him any blood.Draco's closest secret is revealed in desperation and Harry may just have a soft spot for the blonde. If only his friends would accept his choice in befriending Draco.





	Sweet Blood

  

**Rule Number One**

Vampires - on average - can go up to three weeks without feeding once a full adult.  
A fledgling can only survive up to a single week without blood.

**Rule Number Two**

Fledglings are uncontrollable and often lose their temper while getting used to their   
new powers and feelings and urges.

**Rule Number Three**

A vampire cannot drink the blood of an unwilling victim lest it  
turn to poison in their mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry held his hand tightly, hissing curses under his breath as he stumbled down the staircase. The detention was brutal that night and an hour longer than normal. He felt lightheaded and fell against the stone wall for support for at least ten minutes. Time seemed to escape him as he closed his eyes, mind swirling and eyes swimming so much he couldn't see straight. 

He felt drained and he knew his magic was the only thing keeping him alive - just like at the Dursley's - and that if he lost much more blood he could die. 

He stood again, groaning when he felt dizzy before he forced himself to turn the corner, incidentally falling into another student. They both went falling and Harry groaned in pain, weakly pushing the other body off of him as he struggled to breathe. A moan of pain from his left had him slowly turning his head. He stared at the blonde haired student that he swears he knew but the name escaped to just beyond his fingertips. 

"Potter?" The student asked, voice weak. 

"What?" Harry asked, rolling to be on his side, blindly reaching out in the hope that he would feel the metal of his glasses. He sagged in relief when he felt the pair of wire rimed glasses placed on his nose. "Thank you." Harry blinked repeatedly until his mind focused. He turned to the other student before blinking owlishly at him before scrambling to stand up. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?!" Harry whisper yelled, frantically looking to his sides and behind him before he deemed himself safe enough to talk normally. 

"I could ask the same Potter." The blonde stayed on the ground, panting heavily, sweat drenched his robes and he looked pale - er than normal - and he was shaking like he was freezing. 

"Are you okay?!" Harry kneeled next to his Slytherin rival while he turned the weak boy on his back. 

"So-So hun-h-hungry." He gasped out. It was only then that Harry noticed the porcelain white fangs that gleamed under the moonlight that shone through the large windows that lined the corridors. Harry could feel his hero complex kicking into gear as he immediately lifted his bleeding hand to Draco's lips without a second hesitation. He watched silently when Draco's lips sealed around the wound. His eyes flashed silver before his fangs pierced the flesh.

Harry let out a moan of pleasure as he felt his dwindling supply of blood drain even further. Only seconds after the blonde started feeding did he stop, licking the wound closed quickly. He still looked sickly as he shakily stood, dragging Harry up and down the halls.

"Wh-Why do you have so l-little blood?" The vampire asked as he pulled Harry into the dungeons.

"Detention." Harry tried to blink the darkness from the corners of his vision. A few seconds - minutes - later Harry felt his body being gently placed on soft cushions and his body being embraced in a warmth he hadn't experienced before.  

"Severus! I need blood replenishers!" Draco's voice called out. Harry slipped in eyelids closed and what could have been seconds or hours later he felt a vial at his lips. He absentmindedly opened his mouth and he felt a large, warm, hand massage his throat to aid the cold liquid down his throat.

The process repeated a total of ten times before Harry could finally think - and see - clearly. He blinked slowly before he took in the room he was in. Plush white carpets covered the floors. Two black couches - one he was sitting on - and a matching armchair were placed strategically around the room so that it looked warm but professional. A calm fireplace warmed the entire room. 

Green and silver throw pillows were placed on the couches. 

"Mister Potter? Can you hear me?" Fingers snapped in front of his eyes and he turned to look upon his Potion's Professor, Severus Snape. He blinked owlishly before nodding slowly, his mind was still muggy and clouded. "What happened?" He asked in a calm tone that Harry had no idea the man was capable of. 

Harry swayed slowly, not noticing the worry in both the pale blue eyes and the deep pools of onyx that watched him closely. He was silent for a total of five minutes and Severus was about to ask again. "I had a detention with Umbridge. She was really man today so she made me write lines an hour longer." He answered slowly. He continued his rapid blinking, not wanting to fall asleep. 

"What lead to the blood loss Mister Potter?" Severus asked voice worried. 

"It's a blood quill. Usually, I only have to use it three hours but it was four tonight." He answered automatically. 

"How often?" Draco felt dread drop in his stomach like an anvil. 

"Every night for the past two weeks." Harry droned, eyes glazed as his sight kept slipping out of focus. 

"Why haven't you told anyone?!" Severus felt rage burn in his chest. 

"I did, McGonagall just said to keep my head down," Harry answered easily. 

"That woman!" Severus hissed. 

It was then that Harry snapped back to reality and everything came into sharp focus. He twirled around and immediately straddled Draco's hips, surprising his classmate and his teacher. "Are you okay!? When did you become a vampire!? Why weren't you feeding!? Are you still hungry!?" He looked at Draco's face, forgetting the Potion Master still in the room. 

"Merlin Potter...." Draco still looked weak and concern flooded Harry and his hero complex kicked back into gear again. 

"Drink!" Harry thrust his wrist into Malfoy's face but the blond shook his head. "You idiot!" He turned around and grabbed the sharpest thing in his reach - a quill - and stabbed his wrist before dragging it sharply up the arm a few inches, ignoring the cries of panic before he threw the quill to the side before he shoved his bleeding flesh under Draco's nose. His eyes flashed silver again and his lips enclosed the deep puncture and sucked greedily. 

"What the bloody hell did you just do?!" Severus yelled. 

"Saving your godson from starving!" Harry hissed back. That shut Severus up and the man seemed to finally look at Draco before his eyes widened in horror and regret. The room was silent for twenty long minutes while Draco fed to his heart's content. harry didn't worry about his blood because he could still feel the large amounts of blood replenishers still working inside his veins. 

The blonde pulled back and licked the wound closed slowly, eyes closed as he moaned at the taste of the last drops of blood. A silent second later and Harry found himself on the ground, a fuming vampire standing above him. "I don't want your help! I can do fine on my own!" He shouted in anger. 

"You were doing a piss poor job of it!" Harry hissed back, his own anger simmering under his skin. 

"I was fine!" The blond hissed. "Stay away from me! I don't ever want to see you again! If you every touch me I will kill you." The vampire's eyes flashed before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Harry sighed before standing and nodding his thanks to Snape before calmly leaving the room, his anger washed away as tears slipped down his cheeks. He slowly made his way into the Gryffindor common room, thankfully everyone was already asleep so he easily walked up the stairs before he slipped into bed, welcoming Morpheus' embrace. 

* * *

 

A slow week later and Harry notices the blonde was absent the entire day. He skipped History of Magic and instead found himself in Snape's private office, sitting silently in front of the tired looking teacher. A silent agreement later and Harry gave a pint of blood before promising to be back in three days to give another. 

That continued for two weeks and Draco looked healthier, tired, but healthier. 

Then his luck ran out. Harry was in the process of giving a pint when Draco stormed into the room, anger rising when he saw the scene before him. "THIS IS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN GETTING THE BLOOD!" Draco roared. 

"He is the only one who knows of your condition and the only one who can give blood that you can access. Dumbledore isn't here anymore Draco, he cannot get you blood and we both knew that Umbridge won't help you. I will not let my godson starve!" Severus hissed while he closed Harry's wound with a twirl of his wand. 

Harry stood, moving to go out the door only to be stopped by Draco, who gripped his wrist hard enough to bruise. "You will stop this at once! I refuse to drink your contaminated blood." Draco hissed in disgust. 

"I don't care how much you hate me Draco or why you hate me but I will not let you die. If that means waiting until you are on the brink of death and forcing you to drink my blood then so be it!" Harry growled. "I don't care if you hate my blood, it's the only kind you got right now." Harry puled his hand back before striding out of the office, tears slipping down his cheeks again. 

\-----

Draco slumped in he seat Potter had just vacated. He looked up at his Godfather who looked at him with disappointment. He felt like a scolded child. "Why?" Was all his Godfather asked? 

"I hate him and his blood and I refuse to drink it." Draco hissed. 

"You're lying." 

Draco chose to be silent instead of answering. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Severus just left the pint on the desk before leaving the room. A dangerous second later and Draco sipped the blood greedily. It was the best he had ever tasted, sweet, rich, thick, warm and so very good Draco moaned as he savored each gulp. He was disappointed when it was all gone. His knowledge of who the blood came from didn't change his body from craving it, begging for it nor his body for singing in joy when he got to taste it. 

His mind argued that it was his enemies' blood and he should rather die than sink to drinking it but he couldn't agree. Not then. How could his enemy be his enemy when said enemy provided him what he needed to survive. When the enemy willingly tried to give the last of his blood to keep Draco from starving. 

He sighed before standing and retreating back to the Slytherin common room. He felt sick when he recognized the salt tang of tears in the air that he knew came from Potter. Guilt settled in his throat at the thought of making his rival cry when Potter kept him alive. 

* * *

 

Harry ignored Ginny's call, he pushed past Hermione who was trying to get his attention and he shrugged off Ron's appendage that grabbed him. He slipped under his covers before silently sobbing into his soft pillows before slipping into a restless sleep filled with Draco's stinging words and the near death looking blonde. 

The next morning Harry sat on one of the armchairs in the common room as he stared into oblivion. The two youngest Weasley's and Hermione surrounded him, all asking questions rapid fire. He ignored them as he stood and robotically grabbed his bag before walking out of the tower. He ignored the angry glares from his three friends and the worried or confused stares from the other Gryffindor's. 

Standing outside Potions Ron and Hermione cornered him. The Slytherins watched in interest while Draco stood behind others, watching silently from the shadows at the haunted look on Potter's face.

"What is your problem, Harry! You've been ignoring us all week!" Hermione glared daggers at her first friend.

"Merlin Harry! I swear you've never been such an asshole!" Ron growled. Harry just stared back at them unresponsive. "See! All you do is stare and say nothing!" Ron took a threatening step forward but Harry just sighed softly.

"I'm disgusted by you! I mean you blew of Ginny like she was nothing!" Ron pushed Harry's chest and grabbed his book bag before throwing it across the hall, trying to get a reaction. Harry didn't respond. He felt lost.

"You're turning into Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. The Slytherins tensed, going to pullout their wands but stopped when Harry finally answered.

"It's a better alternative than turning into one of you." 

A sick crack was heard as Ron punched Harry hard enough to break his nose. "Fuck you!" Ron hissed and kicked Harry in the side of his head where he kneeled on the ground. Ten stunners all shot out of Slytherin wands. Hermione just turned her nose up at Harry's crumpled, unconscious, body before the doors opened. 

"Professor! You're Slytherins attacked Ron!" She shouted. 

"You're conveniently forgetting the fact that Weasley assaulted another student." Blaise Zabini drawled before getting down on a knee next to Harry's body. 

"He deserved it!" Hermione screeched. The Slytherins glared at the two Gryffindor's and smirked when Snape gave them detentions and took twenty points, each, before levitating Harry and Ron down to the Hospital Wing. He told his students to start on the Potion written on the board before leaving with the stunned and unconscious students trailing behind him. 

Ron was released quickly and lost another twenty points from Poppy Pomfrey while the Medi-Witch fussed over Harry. 

* * *

The next day Harry was released from care at lunch. He walked into the Great Hall, slumped shoulders. All the houses quieted. The Slytherins watched closely while glaring at the two youngest Weasley's and Hermione. When Harry sat down quiet murmurs spread throughout the school. He sat beside Neville who smiled at him but his eyes were sharp and angry. 

When Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and sat next to him the entire staff and school tensed - except Umbridge. Harry looked silently at Ron who smiled brightly at him. He felt someone trying to squeeze between him and Neville and he turned to see Hermione glaring at Neville who shrunk under his fury filled eyes. 

"How are you doing mate?" Ron asked. 

"Still ignoring us?!" Hermione put her nose high in the air and slapped him, the sound was sharp. "Well?!" She screeched. Harry just at unresponsive, his eyes looking up to make eye contact with the pale blue eyes of the blonde vampire who stared back. Something tight constricted in Harry's chest. 

Everyone was silent, waiting to see what Harry would do while the Staff - except Umbridge - and the Head Boys/Girls took points away under their breath. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, everyone was on the edge of their seats when he closed it again and shook his head silently. He stood and went to turn away only to be yanked back and forced to sit. Sharp nails dug into his arm and he winced. "Hiya Harry!" Ginny's voice pierced the silent air that hung in the Great Hall like thick drapes. 

Harry opened his mouth again only to close it again. He tried to pull his arm from the sharp nail but they only dug deeper into the flesh. Harry sighed, the pain dulled until he was just looking back at everyone with glazed over eyes. "Let me go, Ginny." Harry felt like sighing once more when he was pulled sharply. 

"C'mon Harry! You've been ignoring me! Why are you being like this?" Ginny's voice was sharp, screechy and annoying. Harry winced at the sound. 

"I-" Harry tried to say something, he didn't know what it was going to be, but Ginny interrupted. 

"That's not how you treat your girlfriend Harry." Ginny batted her eyelashes in an attempt at a flirty manner. Whispers broke out at her statement. 

"You're not my girlfriend." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the anger that crossed Ginny's, Hermione's and Ron's faces. "I never asked you out nor did you ask me and even if you did I wouldn't say yes." Harry pulled his arm back to his chest. He took a few steps back. 

"What's wrong with Ginny?! You'll never get any better!" Ron roared angrily. 

"I'm not interested in her," Harry said quietly, not really preferring that the entire school hear their conversation. "Can't you drop it? This isn't a deal the entire school needs to hear about." Harry was confused when Ron's cheeks brightened. Harry just turned and went to walk away. 

"PROTEGO!" Fred and George shouted at the same time, shooting up to stand at Harry's sides. 

\-----

Draco watched silently, guilt building in his gut while subtle hunger itched his throat as the scene played out before him. Potter looked so tired, dead on his feet, with a permeant frown on his face. The two youngest Weasley's were angry and when Ron listed his wand to Harry's turned back Draco felt a spark of anger and dread hitch his breath. He only let out a sigh of relief when the Twin Weasley's stood and blocked the poor stunner. 

He easily slipped out of the Great Hall through the Teacher's door, nodding to Snape who nodded back. He rounded the corner and waited. Only moments later he grabbed Harry's wrist and twirled the small teen towards him, into the dark alcove and away from prying eyes. 

He covered Harry's mouth with his hand to stop the small squeak he  _knew_ Harry would let out. His other hand let go of Harry's wrist to wrap a protective arm around the slim waist. What surprised him was how easily Harry slumped against him, not even caring that he was potentially being kidnapped. "Shhh." Draco purred into the ear, smirking when two redheads and the bushy haired muggle born ran past the opening of the alcove. 

Draco pulled them even further into the alcove, silently pushing them past the hidden door behind the blue drape. He could smell the curiosity that surrounded the emerald eyed boy he held. He slammed the door behind them before he let go. The body slipped away from him while he turned around to look at Draco expectantly.

Draco didn't know if he could answer so he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, nosing along the pale neck. He relished at the sound of the breath hitching and the feeling of Harry's heart beating faster through his chest. He licked a small stripe across the collarbone. He almost moaned at the hint of innocence and the sweet taste of blood. '

"Take as much as you need," Harry whispered, his fingers clenching the front of Draco's robes tightly as he stirred in suspense. Draco just nuzzled the crook of Harry's neck, breathing in the scent of Harry, his lungs filled and his nose sang in delight. He tugged his classmate closer, holding the smaller body close and tight.

A few seconds later and Harry's fingers inched up from his chest to wrap around Draco's shoulders, his forehead falling and resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco felt the hunger grow the closer and longer he stayed next to Potter. He felt his fangs elongate and he dragged the across the warm flesh, smirking when Potter shivered and goosebumps trailed down his shoulder.

Both Harry and Draco moaned when Draco's fangs buried themselves into Harry's skin. Pleasure erupted behind Harry's eyelids while ecstasy flowed down Draco with the blood.

\-----

Harry couldn't help but to arch his back at the feeling, he let out airy pants and breathy moans every other second. He clawed at Draco's shoulder blades. He gasped for breath and whined when the arms around his waist tightened like coiling snakes. "D-Dra-Draco!" Harry shouted, gripping the cloth between his fingers until they went numb.

Draco wanted to drink and drink until there was nothing left but he was already full and content. He pulled his fangs out and kitten licked the puncture wounds closed. He sighed happily, nuzzling where the wounds once were. Harry panted heavily, coming down from the euphoria as he sagged against the vampire.

"We will continue this, Potter." Draco purred and Harry almost wept in relief.

"Harry.... Call me Harry." Harry could have slept right there, in the arms of the vampire he had been trying to feed.

"Harry, hmmm, such a lovely name." Draco let his fangs graze against Harry's neck, causing the raven haired teen to shiver. "And you taste heavenly, you must have been made special for me."

"Yessss." Harry hissed, taking in the scent of the vampire.

"You will feed no one but me, you will be on a strict diet, only certain foods, no desserts-"

"No! I will have my treacle tart!" Harry would _not_ give up his tart.

"Harry y-"

"I will have my tart!" Harry growled.

"Fine, you may have your tart. You _will_ eat vegetables, a lot of them, lean meats, fruit and nothing junkie." Draco listed, smirking when Harry just nodded. "Good boy, now run along and get sleep. Do not tell anyone of our _relationship_ and most importantly, if you even _look_ at anyone else I will kill them. You are _mine_ Harry Potter."

"Yours, Draco Malfoy." Harry teased before slipping from the arms of the blond pureblood.

"I'll find you for the next feeding." Draco promised before slipping into the shadows and disappearing from the hidden room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
